Tallahassee, Baby Were Almost Home
by partofthewizardingworld
Summary: All Emma ever wanted was a home. She thought she had one with the Charmings, and Killian. When in reality Killian dumped her because she was the dark one and Mary Margret and David only thought about there new child and protecting him now. Emma new that the only real home she had, the only people who truly ever loved her were Henry and Neal. And Tallahassee, baby were almost home.
1. Introduction

The dream catchers hung on Emma's wall, not moving. Emma looked at them, she spent most of her time looking at them on since Killian left her.

" _ **We should keep it." "Where the car**_ _?_ " The lines ran in her head. She started another dream catcher. It was like Rumplestiltskin's obsession with turning straw into gold, Emma would never stop. But instead of trying to get rid of bad memories, it freshened the best ones.

She chose a black thread and strung it on the needle. She spun it around the wood. " _ **I will never stop fighting for us**_ " _,_ she remembered Killian saying. _That lyer! He dropped me like yesterday's trash._ She started spinning faster. " _ **I will never stop fighting for you**_ " _,_ She remembered Neal declare his love. She smiled at the thought. _Why did I ever kiss Killian. That monster._

 _Wait I hear the difference. Killian once told me he was a survivor, and he was right, that is all he is. Neal sacrificed his life for his father, when he said_ _ **you**_ _, he meant me. All he wanted to do was help me. Killian said_ _ **us**_ _also known as him._ Emma moved on to the interior of Neal's dream catcher. She kept on thinking, _Killian- no forget it he is a rotten pirate- Captain Hook he said he changed, when in reality when he is not with me he is a pirate to everyone else._

 _He left me just left me. He decided, you are the dark one so bye. He did not even give our love a chance. Love is the most powerful magic. But what we have- had- was clearly not love. To leave someone because of a change is not right. When he tried (and failed) to change, I gave him that chance, and he just dumped me._ She was finished. She hung it next to another.

She revued Cora's spellbook, yet again, flipping through the old, musty pages ferociously. "Uhhh," she mumbled. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it, taking all her anger out. "Wait I have an idea," she said with a evil grin. She picked up the book. Emma summoned fire into her palm and threw it onto the ground making a fire. She slowly ripped out pages, one by one, and put them to the fire, watching them burn, like a true dark one.

 _Wait!_ she thought. Emma pulled out one page and read it through one more time. She smiled, not an evil grin, but a real Emma smile. A smile that she smiled before, when she kissed Neal, when he was free of his cell from Pan, when he said he would never stop fighting for her. She knew then why Hook's kiss of "true love" did not work, because she was never truly in love with him. Looking at that page she knew everything could be fixed. "Tallahassee, baby we're almost home."


	2. Hope and Do

Chapter 1

Henry was stuck. Regina told him to stay as far away from Emma as possible but all he wanted to do was see her. He knew that he could be the hero, for real this time. Last time Henry tried to be a hero he was really being tricked by Pan, and then his family came and saved him. This time Henry wanted it to be real, he wanted to be a hero, he wanted his name to go down in a story book, just like Emma. Henry knew if he was given the chance he could save Emma.

From his room, Henry had been keeping an eye on that one handed pirate. Henry never had any interest in Killian at all. He was one thing in the way of Henry's dream. Henry imagined getting to the Enchanted Forest with his family, Snow White, Prince James, Regina, Robin Hood, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Emma, and Neal. Emma, Neal and Henry and Emma would have a castle, David would teach him how to horseback ride and use a sword and Regina could tuck him in every night. .Killian was always getting in the way. Emma was so close to falling for Neal when Killian came and stood in the way. With the author's magic Henry thought maybe he could change that.

"Henry!" Killian shouted from downstairs. Henry ran down.

"Henry we need you to repeat exactly what she said," Snow said.

"She said 'you didn't do anything, everyone else did," Henry recalled

"Uhh! What did I do! The darn crocodile!" Killian roared

"Excuse me is Emma the crocodile now?" David defended.

"You think that is what I meant? I meant Rumplestiltskin if he didn't do so many bad things we would not be here in the first place," Killian replied.

"Placing blame will not help anything," Snow mumbled.

"You always say that. One bloody thing I enjoy Emma did not receive," Killian snapped.

"Insulting the mother will definitely not help anything or get you anywhere with Emma," David said.

"Well lucky for me, you don't have any control over Emma's darn fate because your the same age as her because you put her in a bloody tree."

"Oh don't play that card."

"Okay fine I won't play the bloody card. Let's see right after you find her you decide let's have another darn bloody child, because that will make her feel so good."

"You do not get to mock my parenting."

"Cause you've done such a great job with that."

"Waaaah," the baby screamed.

"Will you both stop it your scaring my baby," Snow said.

"Forget it I will just figure this mystery out with someone else," Killian slammed the door. _Fine my me_ Henry thought

"Good, this will be a lot easier without a 'bloody pirate' in are way," David mumbled.

"Who is Emma's boyfriend." Snow said

"Who was Emma's boyfriend, if you haven't noticed, she has not come after him in the past few day." David argued

"Well true love always finds a way." Snow said.

Emma appeared out of a cloud of black smoke. "Oh that was not true love." Snow grabbed her bow and hovered over the baby.

"Emma, what do you want?" Snow asked.

"Oh I am not after your baby Snow, because if I was," Henry's Uncle was in Emma's hand.

"Emma please let her go," David said.

"Of course, as I was saying I am not after your baby," the baby appeared back in the crib. "I will be leaving soon. Henry if you have an interest in going with Tallahassee and I, feel free to," she then disappeared again.

"Who is Tallahassee?" Henry questioned.

"Who, or where. Tallahassee is the state capital of Florida," David said.

"How is Emma, Henry and some guy related to the state capital of Florida?" Snow said.

"Well what else could Tallahassee represent? A name?"

"There is one person who would know, Rumple- never mind"

"If only we had are memo-"

"Wait I know. I heard my dad say Tallahassee once." Henry remembered

"So your saying this has relation to Neal?" Snow asked.

"Neal is dead." David replied.

"Well Emma is the dark one." Snow said.

"Bring back the dead is not possible." David said.

"Well how do we know he is dead dead, he could be mostly dead."

"You have watched the Princess Bride too many times Snow."

 _So my dad could still be alive! No it's not possible, even the authors magic could not do that!_ "But that is not possible," Henry said.

"Henry, have faith. Love is the strongest magic, do you love your father?" Snow asked.

"Of course," Henry said. Henry loved his father a lot. His moms could be so serious some times, and Neal was just like, let's go get pizza.

"Henry I don't know what your mother is planning, it may not even work, but have hope Henry. Hope that Neal is still alive and he may be. Hope that Emma will recover and come back. Hope that maybe someday we will get a happy ending. Then get out of that fantasy and do. If you really want something, if you really hope for something. if you try hard for something, If you believe in something, than it can happen."


	3. The Coward

Chapter 2

The village coward sat on the grass helpless. What lead him up to this? What made him sit here right now? He could not be pushed anymore. _Well why live anymore? I have failed my life. My purpose was to find my son, to protect my son. My son is dead and I could not protect him. Why live anymore? All I have ever done is inflict pain and hurt people. I have killed too many to count. My life is a fair price. Just put me out of my misery. Is this my destiny my fate, to die here? Because it is a well deserved one. Why could I not protect him? I thought my powers would protect him when in reality, they killed him. If I would have never brought cursed magic here, I would have my son. We would be together right now, maybe with a grandson too. We could have lived a happy life_

His scar blazed down the side of his chest. His blood was pure red he could see his bone covered in it. It felt like a gunshot. No ten thousand gunshots shot at the exact same place and then stuck in more with a needle. So why live anymore?

"You will be brave," the lady with the red hair said. She had been bothering him for days. Talking about him being brave and 3 brothers needing help or something.

"No I won't. I am just a coward. That is all I have ever been, that is all I ever will be! I have tried to cover that up with magic and power but I coward is all I will ever be. So let me go and find some other pawn. So just please, put me out of my misery and let me die deary. Let me rot, just put me out of my pain already! I deserve to be damned to go to hell, I have lived hundreds of years and destroyed hundreds of lives, including Bae's, it's my time, Ms. Swan," the coward said. Emma appeared.

"Having trouble with motivation, Rumplestiltskin," Emma did his old hand gesture. She went over to him and healed his cut.

"Why me Emma? Why not the red head here, she is brave," Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Because part of it is that you must chose to lift the sword out of the stone," Emma said.

"And what makes you think I will―" Rumplestiltskin saw Emma's hand over his forehead. "Your going to erase my memories aren't you? Make me think I am someone else."

"Exactly. You have to be brave. Unfortunately, just memories won't work. But in this case, they will probably be very helpful," Emma smirked. "You will remember that you are a brave man, your father was a knight and you were one to, until you came to this land and your son died because of a woman named Belle. But even though you hate her, you know the brave thing to do is protect everyone and return them to there home land, the enchanted forest, where you can kill her."

"Your going to make me want to kill Belle?" Rumplestilskin looked at her. "Your going to make me kill Belle. I've made cursed before, and this is the worst imaginable. Why! What did she do to you! I've done wrong! My heart is a piece of damn charcoal! So take me to hell instead! I deserve it! The kindest person, who gives everyone a chance? And your going to make me do it? What if you had to kill Henry! How would you feel. This is worse than any injury you could give me. Please let my damned soul go to hell, but not Belle's. You damned beast! You damned crocodile! Don't make me do this!"

"Oh, by the way your name is Peter Pan."

Rumplestiltskin was forced to tears. He watched the tear drop and hit his face. He stopped yelling. "Please, for Bae."

"Exactly," Emma said. She put her hand

"Hello my fair lady. My name is Peter Pan" he said.

"Hello Peter, now I know you want revenge on Belle, but there is a beast that needs to be dealt with first. It is called the hydra."


End file.
